1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to forcemeat having improved properties, a method for the production thereof and a heat sensitive enzyme-containing material for use in the production thereof.
2. Background Art
In the art, forcemeat is used as the basis for the production of a number of meat products. The production of these products involves a heat treatment causing the proteins in forcemeat to alter irreversibly. This alteration of the forcemeat leads inter alia to the secretion of a material turning into jelly as the forcemeat shrinks during the heating.
In the production of forcemeat, caseinate is used to a great extent. In general this addition brings about a decrease in the amount of the fat being secreted during heating of the forcemeat. By treating caseinate with certain enzymes, it is possible to impart to this additive both water binding power and the power to bind fat. The enzymatic effect is due to the splitting off of a carbohydrate containing peptide from the casein molecule. Hereby the water soluble casein is converted into a water insoluble casein. This casein is able to bind an amount of water of three to four times its own weight and to retain this water during heating and cooling of the forcemeat.
The treatment of caseinate with enzymes may take place in different ways. Firstly, methods have been developed for precipitating casein by means of enzymes and the subsequent addition of the formed coagulum to forcemeat. In this case there is achieved a certain improvement of the ability of the forcemeat to retain water during a heat treatment. Secondly, it is possible to add the enzyme to raw forecemeat that contains caseinate. When this forcemeat stands or is heated, the water soluble caseinate present in the forcemeat is converted into water insoluble caseinate. The enzyme will become inactivated by the heat and will not be active in the finished product.
A number of different enzymes have been used for the conversion of casein when producing forcemeat. Thus, it has been stated that pepsin and rennin are capable of converting casein in the way indicated above.
Enzymes of the above mentioned type have in general brought about a relatively limited reduction in the amount of material turning into jelly during heat treatment. This has in part to do with the fact that the enzyme is quickly inactivated by the heat and in part with the fact that the enzyme to a certain extent decomposes meat protein. This decomposition gives rise to a greater secretion of liquid and an inferior quality of the finished produce.
The quality of forcemeat that has been subjected to a heat treatment is determined by the amount of secreted jelly and fat, if fat is present, appearance, smell or scent, taste or flavour, plus consistency or texture.